I Can Help You Relax
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: There is no real was to summarize this story. So read please!


The door bell of Sakura's shop rang as Ino walked through the door. "Can I help you?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. The smile that was always there no matter what happened to her.

"No, but I can help you." Ino said with a grin on her face. "My dear you need to relax."

"Oh no. I'm fine. I need to run the shop anyways."

"I'm sure you can close for a half hour or so."

"Ino, you know I can't do that!" Sakura said. Her eyes went wide as Ino went and turned the sign on the door from open to closed. "Ino what are you doing?"

Ino walked past Sakura to the storage room in the back after she locked the door to the shop. "Believe me. You'll like this." Ino grinned again. Taking Sakura by the arm as she passed her. Sakura was clueless as to what was going on. Ino turned off the light to the storage room and closed that door as well. The entire room was pitch black. Sakura felt her self guided to the wall.

Her back was pressed to it. Ino smiled into the darkness at Sakura's confused state. Ino ran her hands up Sakura's slim sides. Feeling every curve. Sakura felt lips pressed to hers. "Ino?" she said as she pulled away. "What are you doing?" with out an answer Ino's lips were to Sakura's again. Ino gently slid her tongue across Sakura's bottom lip. Sakura had no idea why she did it, but she opened her mouth and let Ino's tongue explore the hot caverns.

Ino's hands still had their holds on Sakura's side. Ino let her hands travel the zipper of Sakura's jacket. Sakura's eyes shot open again after she felt Ino unzip her jacket and push it off her shoulders. Again Ino's hands were the one's who's were exploring. She trailed them down Sakura's front over her large breasts and her flat stomach to the edge of her shirt. Sakura pulled back breaking the kiss.

She was out of breath. "Ino... How... Is this... Going to help me... Relax?" she asked in between heaves for breath. Ino left a trail of wet kisses on Sakura's neck, to her collar bone and then she stopped. She removed her self from off of Sakura.

"Take it off." Ino commanded.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Your shirt, take it off. While your at it take off your shorts as well." Sakura hesitated and Ino could tell. "Take them off." Sakura couldn't figure out what to do. Her hands stumbled as she pulled her shirt over head as she tossed it to the floor. She pushed her shorts down to the ground. She stepped out of her shorts and kicked them to the side with her shirt. "Good." Ino walked up to Sakura and pushed her against the wall again. Sakura gasped at the feeling of the wall against her back.

Ino's hand went to Sakura back to her bra clasp and she flowered her body with kisses. She undid her bra and let her hands flow to Sakura's front and she slid them under her bra. Sakura breasts barely fit Ino's hands. Ino rolled Sakura's nipples through her index finger and thumb. "Ino..." Sakura moaned out her name. Ino pulled off Sakura's bra and massaged her breasts.

Sakura could feel her self getting wet. Even Ino was beginning to get wet as well. Moaning louder Sakura attempted to restrain her self. But she couldn't help it. Ino's hands teasingly trailed them selves down Sakura's body. She stopped at the edge of Sakura's underwear. She stopped and slid her fingers in between Sakura's lace and her waist line. She pulled it towards her and then down, exposing the flesh most girls kept hidden and away from others. She pulled the lacy underwear down Sakura's pale thighs and stopped them at the knees.

Ino drug her finger tips gently back up Sakura's skin, causing goosebumps to rise up to the surface of her flesh. She stopped at the pelvis and glided her fingers across Sakura's waist line. Stopping both hands at the center of her body and then sliding them down across her precious skin. Ino removed one hand before sliding her middle fingers between Sakura's wet folds. Ino crept her fingers to Sakura's hole, causing her shudder and shake. As Ino pumped one finger in and out of Sakura, Ino played kisses along her collar bone still teasing her with her tongue.

Slowly Ino added a second finger. Removing them ever so slowly and then pushing them back in. She made scissor movements inside of Sakura receiving more shudders and shakes. Sakura could feel her body tighten and her stomach clench, she knew she was close. "Ino.. I'm..." she couldn't get the words out as she came into Ino's hand.

Sakura felt her body relax, truly relax, as Ino removed her fingers. Sakura sighed, relieved, the tension from her entire body was gone. Ino smirked at the sound. "See, I told you I was going to help you relax."


End file.
